All I need is 4 more
by Angeline717
Summary: Hinata sees Naruto and Kiba dining in Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant. She plans to sneak up on them and give them a surprise. However, when she neared them, she chose to eavesdrop on their conversation instead. What could a little eavesdropping activity hurt?


**Angeline: Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters, anime or the manga!!**

**Kiba: Yeah... She does own this storyline though... And the OOC characters... **

**Angeline: This is my 2nd story in fan-fiction... **

**Kiba: This is a pretty short story ain't it?**

**Angeline: Yeah... That's why they call it a one-shot? Haiz... Kiba Kiba...**

**Kiba: What?! It's a one-shot?! **

**Angeline: Yeah... Hey Kiba, let Hinata speak once in a while... **

**Kiba: Sure... Anything for Hinata!**

**Angeline: Go Hinata! Say something...**

**Hinata: Um... A-no... Uh... (Does the pokey finger thing) Um...**

**Angeline: Aww come on! Hurry up and ask them to review!**

**Kiba: Hey! Don't yell at Hinata! Hinata-chan... Don't worry... It's ok... Just say, "I love you, Kiba..." **

**Angeline: Oh PLEASE!! Do it in PRIVATE!!**

**Hinata: Um... Please review...**

**Angeline: Arigato!**

Hinata heard the rumours that Sakura and Naruto were officially a couple. She was sad but not as hurt as she expected. After all, Hinata has recently shifted her attention towards her best friend, Kiba. Kiba was almost the exact duplicate of Naruto except that he was more attentive towards her needs and he was always there when she needed him to comfort her. In fact, Hinata felt that she didn't want just a friendly relationship between them. She wanted more... So, Hinata decided that she should confess to Kiba although it was already evening.

Hinata was on her way to Kiba's house when she saw both Kiba and Naruto sitting in the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant. Wanting to surprise Kiba, she sneaked up on them but froze when she heard Naruto and Kiba's conversation... 'Perhaps it would be fun to eavesdrop once in a while... Besides, it's rude to interrupt their man to man conversation...' Hinata reasoned as she sat at a nearby spot where she could listen to their conversation.

"Hey, Kiba!! Guess what? I'm officially going out with Sakura-chan! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba's eyes widen. 'What would Hinata feel? After all this time having a crush on Naruto, if she found out that he's going out with Sakura now, she would be crushed!! Although, that would mean that now I might have a chance with her... NO! I mustn't put my feelings before Hinata's!' Kiba thought to himself.

"Wow... That's unexpected. Tell me, Naruto, what exactly do you see in Sakura? I mean... She's just a loud speaking girl with bright pink hair and green eyes... There's nothing attractive about her!" Kiba stated nonchalantly.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Kiba, Kiba. Sakura's the most beautiful person in the entire planet! In fact, she's the best in this universe! No other girl can compare to her!!"

"Yeah right... How'd you know how beautiful other female aliens in this universe are anyway? Dobe..." Kiba whispered under his breath.

"I can name all her good attributes by using adjectives! Sakura-chan's adorable, brave, courageous, daring, energetic, fantastic, gorgeous, hyper, intelligent, just-my-type, kissable, lovable, my-absolute-girlfriend, nice, optimistic, pretty, quiet, rude, sexy, troublesome-less, unique, vivacious, wonderful, exciting, youthful, zealous... (continues praising Sakura)."

'Huh? Since when was Sakura ever adorable? Unless she wants something. Aren't brave, courageous and daring almost the same thing? Energetic... hmm... I guess she is energetic... Fantastic? As if! Gorgeous? I wanna puke... Hyper? It's the same as energetic! Sheesh! Naruto! Improve your vocabulary! Intelligent, no arguments there... Just-my-type? Is that adjective even in the dictionary? Kissable? Hmm... Never tried... Wouldn't know and wouldn't want to anyway... Lovable? Chokes and coughs My-absolute-girlfriend? A new adjective perhaps? Yeah right... Optimistic... Hmm... She must have told Naruto, 'Sasuke loves me! That's why he left to discuss our wedding preparation with Oorochimaru!' to convince him that she's optimistic... Pretty? Hinata is way prettier than Sakura! Quiet? Naruto just contradicted himself... What an idiot... Rude? How is that likable again? Sexy... Yeah... I guess... Troublesome-less? Has Naruto been polluted by Shikamaru? Unique... Vivacious... A repetition of energetic... Wonderful... Exciting... Naruto must have meant the times when Sakura bashed him in new different ways... Youthful... An essence of Lee? Zealous... for Sasuke? Heck... There's nothing likable in Sakura! I guess she's just not my type... Wow... I guess it's true when they say, 'Love is blind...' Poor Naruto... He's infected wtith the love disease...' Kiba thought to himself, rebutting every description Naruto made of Sakura.

"I guess you're right... You do like Sakura a lot. Yeah, I'm happy for you... Um... Hey, Naruto, what do you think of Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked.

"She's a weirdo. Too shy for my taste. I wouldn't waste my time on a date with her cause I know she'll just be too boring..."

Kiba clenched his fist. He was so close to beating Naruto to a pulp but instead, Kiba breathed deeply to keep his cool.

"So, if I were to ask you to describe Hinata... What would you say?"

"She's awkward, bashful, cowardly, dainty, embarrassing, fidgety, goo-goo eyed, hopeless, shy, weak... "

Kiba's limit was on the edge but he just kept cool and forced a twitchy smile.

"I kinda agree with you..."

Hinata was dumbfounded. Tears filled and flowed from her eyes. Kiba, her best friend agreed with Naruto! What a jerk! Immediately, Hinata ran out of the restaurant towards the park. Her newest crush thought that she was weak!! Of all the people on earth! Why Kiba?! Why?!

Hinata reached the park but she tripped and fell. She was covered with scratches but her aching heart was hurting a thousand times more than the physical wound.

After a few minutes had pass, a man helped Hinata to stand up. She looked up at the person who helped her. Immediately, she raised her right hand and slapped her 'knight in shining armour'.

Stunned, Kiba massaged his right cheek. Hinata was obviously in a bad mood but he didn't know what was upsetting her.

"Ouch... That hurt... What was that for anyway?" Kiba asked in puzzlement.

"I'll let you explain yourself in less than 20 words! Why did you agree with Naruto?! Am I really that weak?!"

Kiba kept quiet. Hinata heard the conversation... This does not look good... "Look, Hinata, you can't be serious... Are you really angry about that?"

"You're 12 words down."

"Hinata..."

"7 more..."

"Come on, Hinata... Please... You've gotta understand..."

"That's it! Times up! You totally did not redeem yourself! Get lost! I don't ever want to see you again!"

Hinata turned and started to walk off when Kiba grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards himself. He bent down slightly and kissed Hinata. Hinata was petrified but was somehow relieved that it was Kiba and not some other guy kissing her in the middle of the park. The kiss lingered for while when Hinata pulled back slowly.

"O-k... That earned you another 10 words..."

"Heh, All I need is four more... Hinata, I love you." Kiba said while reeling her in for another kiss.

Hinata was convinced. 'Even though Kiba agreed with Naruto that I was weak, he still accepted me for who I am... I'll just prove to him that I'm gonna get stronger in the future! With him by my side...

After breaking apart, Kiba chuckled. "You know, if you were gonna eavesdrop, at least do it till the entire conversation's over."

Hinata looked at Kiba with a very confused expression.

* * *

Flashback to the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant right after Hinata left...

_Kiba noticed that Hinata's scent was disappearing. She must have left. Dang it! He wanted the conversation with Naruto, where he was gonna talk about all of Hinata's great attributes, to look cool... Unfortunately Hinata already left in a hurry so his opportunity was destroyed. Oh well... He still had to redeem his crush's dignity._

_"Hey Naruto, I'd appreciate it if you'll stop criticizing Hinata. After all she's gonna be mine sooner or later. You can bet on that. And unlike you, I'm gonna appreciate and boast about having her as my girlfriend because of what she really is and on all the areas in which she can improve herself on. So what if you think she's weak? To me, she just keeps getting stronger! By the time we're 20, I'll bet she's the best kunoichi that ever lived! Not because she was born perfect, but because she worked to be almost perfect... And that itself is already perfect enough for me."_

_"Pfft... Yeah right... You're just saying that... Hinata is way too weak...She'll never improve that much in two years! Haha!"_

_Kiba lost his cool. His clenched fist suddenly decided to be in contact with Naruto's face. Naruto's left cheek became swollen almost instantly. Kiba stood up, paid for the bill and left the restaurant to chase Hinata._

_"Heh... Hinata-chan's definitely gonna get stronger. I'll be by her side to support her through and prove it!"_

**Angeline: It's done!! My one-shot!! **

**Hinata: Whoa... I didn't seem like myself in this fan-fiction...**

**Angeline: Duh... But the part where you're always improving is in the real Naruto anime... **

**Kiba: Heck! I love everything about you anywhere and everywhere!**

**Angeline: Why don't you start showing it in the anime?**

**Kiba: It's not up to me to decide that...**

**Angeline: It's ok... I'll just write more Kiba Hinata stories to make up for those times 'forgotten' in the real anime...**

**Kiba: Sniffs... **

**Hinata: Hey readers! How do ya do? Enjoyed the story? Please review! Angeline's got a lot more to go to being the best author there ever was! Your opinion's what she needs most!**

**Angeline: Haha! She's getting better in this! Totally lost her stuttering habit! Hooray, Hinata! **

**Kiba: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
